


The Whole Story

by gretaamyk



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Spencer Reid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretaamyk/pseuds/gretaamyk
Summary: Spencer comforts his crying girlfriend, but she doesn’t tell him the whole reason why. She's hiding something, and his coworkers figure it out.Request: i was wondering if you could write something about you getting super sad so spencer calms you down and you fall asleep in his lap…..but he has a case so he’s forced to take you with him to the BAU ( obviously just helping from there) and the team is like “🥺🥺🥺 she’s so tiny and adorable” cause you’re like 5’0  if that’s too much it’s okay 😬
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	The Whole Story

The hallways leading to my apartment seemed longer now that I was walking down them. The floor seemed to sway beneath my feet. With this line of work, I was getting increasingly more used to exhaustion as the days went by, but now was one of those days where I was forced to go home and get some sleep. Hotch’s orders. 

This was a long case and we were nowhere near done, but he said that we weren’t any closer than we were yesterday so I might as well go home. He said he would call me if he had any updates, but now that I was here, I hoped to anything that he wouldn’t call. I missed my bed and my books, and most of all, I missed my girl.

I slid the key into the lock on the door and opened it. I stepped in and considered announcing my arrival into the eerily quiet air, but realized that it was nearing two am, late for even night owls like my girlfriend. So instead I closed the door behind me, kicked off my shoes, and silently navigated to our bedroom and collapsed on the mattress. I had plans to make up for the last thirty sleepless years of my life. But those plans were halted as I approached the room, hearing not silence, but soft whimpers that I recognized immediately as Y/n crying. I usually didn’t like silence because unless I was by myself, silence could mean anything. But this was much worse.

I hesitated, feeling like I was intruding, before pushing the cracked door to see if I was hearing right. She didn’t hear me come in. She was laying down facing the other wall like she was sleeping, but her body breathily shaked from the choked sobs that slipped out from her lips. I could only imagine what her face looked like, and it was enough to shatter my heart. I hated it, but I couldn’t come up with anything to say.

I stood there so long that I seemed to have rooted into the ground. 

But then when the tears seemed to settle, when her breaths were near rhythmic and no longer sniffled, I managed to speak.

“You’re…crying,” I noted stupidly. My voice was formed quietly out of the fears of shattering her fragile self with anything stronger, but still she jumped at the arrival of my presence. She sat up and hugged her knees tightly into her chest.

“Spencer, hey!” She greeted, frantically wiping the tears from her face as if that would erase my recall of the last few secret moments I spent observing.“I didn’t know you were coming home today.”

“Why were you crying?” I asked softly, debating whether or not I should sever my roots and move from under the door frame. 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She said, smiling in a way that seemed so genuine in contrast to the puffiness of her eyes and flushness to her skin. 

“Come here, I missed you,” She changed the subject, reaching her hands out to me with a tired smile. I furrowed my eyebrows, she clearly wanted to move on and pretend like nothing happened. So despite every fiber in my body telling me to push it further, I decided that we were both tired and we should save this issue for another day. I accepted her hands in mine and she pulled me onto the bed with her. I laughed as I hit a mattress, and I adjusted myself to be on my back, propped up on my elbows. I pulled Y/n down and she curled up by my side like a cat. She hummed as she cuddled into me, and my hand brushed through her hair in the way I knew calmed her anxiety.

“Did you get any sleep, love?” I asked through a yawn. 

“I…” she took a small breath, I wasn’t sure I was meant to hear it. “I was waiting for you.” Her voice cracked and I looked down at her, seeing even through the dark that her eyes were once again welling up with tears. 

“Woah, woah, woah, what’s wrong?” I pressed, moving myself to sit straight up and turn on the table side lamp. She didn’t respond at first, and I wasn’t sure how to react, just as I didn’t when I was listening through the door. So wordlessly, I pulled her into my lap. Her legs straddled mine, her arms snaked around my neck and her face was buried into the dress shirt I had yet to take off. She continued to cry and I just rubbed soothing patterns onto her back. I knew that something was bothering her much more than she would ever admit to me, but she was also clearly exhausted. 

“Talk to me,” I asked again.

She pulled her face away from me so she could speak. She sniffled and tried to breath, pulling away the hair that clung to her damp skin.

“I’m…” she hesitated, I didn’t read into it. “I missed you,” 

“You’re crying because you… missed me?” I had to hold back the laugh that was my first instinct because she looked so genuinely upset I didn’t want to make it worse.

“Don’t laugh at me, you’re never here!” She cried, and everything within me that found it funny immediately melted into a guilt that made me feel like I was burning. My job was demanding and I’ve seen first hand how tough it can be. Hotch and Hayley, Rossi and his several ex wives. I guess I just never thought that it could happen to me and her. 

When someone gets killed or abducted, something that you’ll hear a lot from the families is, ‘I never thought that something like this could happen to our family.” As a professional, I know that it’s a possibility for anyone… I just should have known better when telling myself that about this.

“I know I have…” I swallowed the lump in my throat, “I’m so sorry baby,” I reassured, tucking her back into my arms. Though it wasn’t completely truthful because I never really thought about how it was affecting her. Selfishly, I only thought about me. “What if I talk to Hotch about getting me some time off?”

She clung to me tighter, “You’re not just saying that because I’m crying, are you?”

“No, I have some vacation days saved,” I brushed her hair over her shoulder, “We can stay in… maybe make some pancakes?”

She cried harder, “I love pancakes.”

“I know you do, baby,” I stifled a laugh and rubbed rhythmic circles on the bare skin of her lower back, “Or we could go to New York, spend the day at the MOMA and go to a fancy restaurant,” She sniffled before wiping her eyes, and them mumbled a small ‘yeah’ in response.

We stopped talking and took in a comfortable silence, time which I spent holding her against me like she had grown there, and wiping the tears away from her cheeks as her breathing calmed down. She wasn’t a very large person as it was, standing around a foot shorter than I did, but now more than ever she resembled that of a little kid. 

I wanted to protect her… but I couldn’t do that if it was never here.

Keeping her new formed brand, when she finally spoke again, her voice was small and almost juvenile. 

“Can you read to me?”

I smiled and held her even tighter against me. I couldn’t keep my eyes open, but lucky for her, I didn’t need them open to read. I didn’t even need a book. “What do you want to hear?”

She drummed her fingers lightly against the fabric of the dress shirt I forgot I was still wearing. 

“Do you know any kids stories?” She asked shyly. I cocked my eyebrow and opened my eyes, only to look at her.

“Yeah, do you want to hear a kid’s story?” 

“Yes.” She confirmed with a shy giggle. I smiled down at her, and couldn’t find the energy to question her. So instead I started to recite one of the tales I knew by heart. As a kid, I never read any normal kids stories. My mother would read to me Parlement of Foules instead, but I knew them all anyway because I knew that when I would become a father better than my own and I would give my child all of the things I missed out on. Even if the thing that I missed was the children’s section of the library.

“There was once a velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was really splendid. He was fat and bunchy, as a rabbit should be; his coat was brown and white, he had real thread whiskers, and his ears were lined with pink sateen.” She smiled to herself as I read, or more, recited from memory. I was curious why this was her request, but couldn’t help but enjoy the way I felt complying. I felt like her protector with her there lying in my lap, our arms snaked around each other like protective vines around the trunk of a tree.

I didn’t even make it to the end of that short chapter before she fell asleep right there in my lap. I was thankful she managed to fall asleep after what seemed like a painful amount of consciousness. Though, I suppose I wasn’t one to talk.

I laughed quietly to myself and I turned the lamp back off. I kissed her forehead and held her a little tighter, before I eventually slipped into unconsciousness too.

-

The sound of my phone ringing quickly woke me up again. I swore as Y/n stirred, and I answered quickly to keep the ringing from waking up. According to the time it was almost five am, which was a normal time for some to wake up, but far too early for either of us.

“Hello?” I asked groggily into the receiver.

“Spencer, we got something on the case but it’s just paperwork. We need someone to read it quickly,”

There it is.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose, “Sure. Okay.”

“When can I expect you in?”

I pursed my lips and looked down at Y/n, who was still in my lap, clinging to me like a sloth. She was crying to me just a few hours ago because of all the time I’m spending away from her. How could I just get up and leave her again?

“Maybe half an hour…but I need a favor.”

“…Yes?” Hotch asked curiously. I never asked for favors, but maybe that’s all the more reason for him to comply.

“I need to… bring… someone.”

Y/n was groggy when I woke her up and put her into the car. She fell asleep again immediately after her head hit the headrest on the chair, not asking any questions about where we were even going. 

She slept for the entirety of the car ride, and I couldn’t find it in myself to wake her back up once the car was parked. I debated whether or not my arms were strong enough to carry her, and I finally decided it was worth a shot. She was small, so once I got her secured in my arms, it wasn’t all that hard to bring her inside. I ignored the stares of elderly bureaucrats on the way to the sixth floor, while simultaneously preparing myself for the landslide of questions that would surely be thrown at me by the time I made it there. Especially since no one here knew that I was seeing anyone at all, I’m sure they thought that she was my cousin or something. 

Her legs wrapped around my torso and she had her ankles hooked together against the small of my back. Her arms were securely around my neck, while mine supported underneath her so she couldn’t fall. Her head rested against my chest like she was listening to my heart. My hands supported her so she wouldn’t falI. I stepped out of the elevator and walked into the bullpen, but I was so distracted looking at her that I didn’t notice the audience that was funneling into the room behind us and watching.

“Did you pick up babysitting, Reid?” Morgan asked, gesturing to me with his cup of coffee. I squinted my eyes in confusion.

“What? No! This is my girlfriend,” I wrapped my arms more securely around her. She hummed happily and cuddled further into me. Now I could see her resemblance to a small kid, though I definitely wasn’t getting any money from our relationship. That would be prostitution.

“Oh my god, that’s Y/n?” Garcia asked, “She’s so tiny! She’s like a little Koala Bear!”

“I needed to come in but I felt bad leaving her behind.” I explained in hope of ridding them from the rest of the questions. I love them, I really do, but I was way too tired to deal with whatever their plans were.

“Do you want to put her in the conference room? There’s a couch.” JJ suggested.

I shook my head and sat down in my chair, “No, she sleeps better with me.”

“See! That’s what I’m talking about.” Morgan joked, making the team laugh.

“Shut up!” I furrowed my eyebrows.

“Oh god, Mama Bear’s angry!” He laughed, starting to jog out of the room. “Roll out!”

Y/n’s eyes started to blink open and she jumped, not only noticing that we were no longer at home, but also the many sets of eyes that were not-so-subtly watching her like she was someone they were trying to read. And knowing my team, as well as their occasional forgetfulness on how to be normal people, they probably were.

“Hi?” She asked, blushing while she stumbled to get out of my lap. She turned to me, “Whe-Where are we?” 

“We are at my work. I had to come in to go over some paperwork for the case.” I said, picking up the thick but neat stack of paper that was waiting for me at my desk. 

Her eyes asked a million questions, but my god, I was so tired of answering those.

“That’s Penelope,” I gestured to the woman that was practically sitting on my desk, and then I pointed to the other two women who were trying to pretend they weren’t watching from the doorframe. “That’s JJ and Emily.”

“H-Hey! Yeah, I’m Y/n,” She stuttered out sheepishly, rubbing her arm with her opposite hand

I grabbed her wrist to bring her attention back to me, “Give me ten minutes to read this and give my ideas and then we can go, alright?”

“What? No!” Penelope objected, “You can’t just dangle my new best friend in front of me and then take her away! That’s just cruel!” She hopped off my desk and circled around it like a stalking animal. She landed right next to Y/n and offered her her arm. “Y/n, why don’t I show you around so Brainiac over here can get his work done, and you can decide if you want to leave or not!”

Y/n looked at me and I just responded with a shrug because I honestly didn’t have anything else to say. Eventually she smiled and left with Penelope, linking her arm with the one offered to her. Penelope was always friendly to everyone, welcoming strangers with the love of a new best friend. I was glad she was here, because when Y/n thought about meeting my team, she was filled with anxiety about not fitting in. Penelope made everyone fit in.

“You’re so cute and tiny!” I heard Penelope exclaim as they were leaving the room, JJ and Emily then followed quickly behind them.“I’m gonna keep you with me in my den so you can remind me of all things good and pure in the world.” Her voice was as loud as always but it slowly dissolved the further they moved away from me. I wasn’t able to explain why, not even to myself, but part of me was nervous about what they would be talking about without me. But I guess I expected her to stay asleep the whole time anyway.

I eventually let my worries slip away as I read into the even more disconcerting pile of information in front of me. I skimmed through it quickly and came to Hotch with my thoughts immediately after they were conceived. But now came the difficult part, finding my abducted girlfriend.

I wandered the hallways, the bullpen, the conference room, and all the individual offices in that surrounding area. I huffed when I found myself walking in circles, but I sighed with relief when Derek walked by while eating a bagel. It was a plain, untoasted bagel, and it honestly made me uncomfortable, but that was a conversation scheduled for another day.

“Derek, I think Y/n is Penelope’s girlfriend now.”

“I mean… she’s befriended every hookup I’ve ever had…” He paused to take a bite, then continued talking with food in his mouth. “Makes things a little awkward, but that doesn’t surprise me.”

I flashed my eyebrows and scanned the area as if they would suddenly appear in front of me like an apparition. “Where are they?”

“They’re in the wolf den.” Derek said plainly and he started to walk back into the bullpen.

”The what?” I squinted my eyes

“The batcave.” He turned over his shoulder to look at me, scanning my face to see if my befuddlement was real or not.

“…What?”

“My god, pretty boy, maybe you’re not as smart as you say you are.” He teased as he walked away, announcing over his shoulder, “Penelope’s office.”

I awkwardly half jogged to Penelope’s Batcave, apparently, and opened the door. They didn’t seem to notice me, but they seemed to be having an intricate conversation so it didn’t feel right for me to interrupt. 

“I knew it.” Emily said smugly, leaning back in her chair

“Wait, how? You just met me today!” Y/n spoke nervously, tucking her hands over her lower abdomen. 

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t look like it,” JJ shrugged, bringing her grape soda up to her lips. “I’m just good at my job. And I know firsthand.”

They all laughed except for Y/n. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to decode the words that were coming out of their mouths. I didn’t want to eavesdrop, but I was curious.

Penelope’s face dropped like she made a realization, “Wait, but you’re so tiny!” She looked down at her crotch before covering it, “Oh my god, ow!”

This suddenly felt extremely personal, and definitely not for my ears. I started to twist the door handle to open it and leave.

“Spencer doesn’t even know,” Y/n sighed and sat down in the free spinny chair.

Wait what? 

She covered her face in her hands, “You guys aren’t supposed to know before him!”

They all looked between each other uncomfortably, no one speaking anymore.

I took that as an opportunity.

“Spencer doesn’t know… what?”

They all looked at me with flushed faces like I caught them doing something I definitely wasn’t supposed to see. Their eyes all darted to Y/n who swallowed nervously before standing up.

“Spencer, I think it’s time for us to go home.”

My eyes darted between them before landing back on her, confused, “Really? I thought I would have to rip you away from them,” I joked in an attempt to lighten whatever mood was in the office right now, a mood I somehow couldn’t pinpoint. No one laughed.

“Oh..kay.” I dragged out, as Y/n grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there.

I never realized how big this building was until we were navigating through it completely silently—not speaking all the way up until we were buckled into the seats of my prius. It was approaching 6:00 in the morning, the sun had risen but only barely. It felt weird to be leaving work at sunrise, but then again my schedule never really followed along with our time zone.

I put the keys in the ignition, but I didn’t turn it to ignite the engine. I just tapped my fingers against the leather steering wheel. Finally I broke the silence.

“Is this about why you were crying earlier?

“I told you why I was crying.” She shrugged, looking at me.

”But that wasn’t the whole story, was it?”

She pulled her lips into a thin line.

“What’s the whole story, y/n?” I spoke so quietly that when she didn’t respond right away I worried she didn’t hear.

Then she took a deep breath and swallowed.

“Before I tell you this, just know that I meant to tell you when I woke up but I just so happened to wake up in a building full of profilers and they just pulled it out of me without me even saying anything-“

“Y/n, you’re scaring me.” I interrupted the rambling that was usually reserved only for my own mouth.

“Spencer… I’m pregnant.”

My brain seemed to shut off and run rampant at the same time. My eyes widened and my jaw hung loose as each thought swam through my brain. Is this a new joke that i’m too old to understand or is she actually… pregnant?

But then everything started to make sense. The anxiety, The Velveteen Rabbit, every mannerism she made to cover her stomach. If it was anyone else, I probably would have known. But Y/n was the most incredible distraction from my job, that my skills used there were no longer relevant with her. I allowed myself to live.

“Spencer, say something. Please.” 

I coughed into my hand, “You… you’re serious?”

I looked up at her and that face of worry slowly twisted up into a smile as her eyes welled up with tears. I covered my mouth with my hands as my face mimicked hers, the happiest tears I’ve ever cried brimming my eyes.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” She confirmed.

I immediately reached out of my chair and wrapped her in the tightest, warmest hug I could ever imagine. Both of us were crying, but the typical emotion associated with tears as prominent as ours weren’t anywhere to be found. Just love, just warmth.

“Oh my god!” I whispered against the wool fabric of her sweater, now dampened from tears. “Oh my god. I’m gonna be a dad! I… I am such a shitty profiler.” I laughed once I processed just how easily she managed to slip the secret beneath my nose. It should have been obvious. 

”No, you’re not,” She said softly, her soft fingertips brushing the stray curls away from my face. She was already so good at this, at being a mother, and the baby couldn’t have been any bigger than a strawberry seed. It was natural for her, and that much I could tell right away. Not as a profiler, but as a man who was in love.

“I didn’t find out until yesterday.”

“Why didn’t you tell me then?” I asked, trying my best not to feel hurt because I knew she had her reasons.

She laughed almost pathetically, and wiped the tears away from her eyes, “Because I was crying, and… I wanted it to be a happy thing.”

“Were you not happy? When you found out?” I asked, trying to mask any confusion that I may have held in my voice. 

“I was happier than I’ve ever been in my life…” She swallowed and pulled her eyes into her lap, where she fiddled with her fingers. “But I started thinking about you and your work… and I guess I was scared of doing it… by myself.”

I could feel my heart drop in my chest. Not because of the words that she spoke, but because of the truth that I regretfully knew that they held.

“Do you think I’d let you be by yourself?” I said, my voice cracking as the sentence tapered off.

She shook her head adamantly, “No, I don’t… I just got carried away and hormonal–I don’t know, I’m pregnant. I shouldn’t have to explain my unreasonability to you.”

I laughed and wiped away the remnants of emotion from the tired bags underneath my eyes.

“You’re pregnant.” I repeated again, just to myself like a mantra. I could barely even process it.

“You’re… not mad? That the girls found out before you?” She asked, almost nervously. I just looked up at her with a dumb smile and shook my head no.

“Of course I’m not mad. They’re profilers, I wouldn’t have expected it any other way,” I sighed and scratched the back of my neck, she looked at me with raised eyebrows, urging me to vocalize whatever was going through my head. “I’m just a little embarrassed… that I didn’t figure it out for myself.”

“I didn’t expect you to,” she reached over and messed up my hair, “You’re a genius but you’re also a man.”

I fake scowled, fixing my hair, “Hurtful, but reasonable.”

“You know… I didn’t want them to know yet,” she sighed and held her face in her hand. “I didn’t want to tell anyone but you until we got a little further. I mean like them a lot, but I didn’t even know them an hour ago.”

”It may not be ideal…” I spoke, before a smile spread out across my face, although, it never really left., “But it’s ours.”

She smiled and grabbed my hand, “That’s really sweet, Spence.”

I turned to look out the window to steal my friends cars all still here. I lit up and I turned to Y/n.

“Come with me.”

I pulled her out of the car and we ran back into the building, retracing our steps all the way back to the batcave, ignoring the curious stares from everyone we passed. Derek though, didn’t just stare.

“Woah, why we rushin’?” He asked, starting to lazily jog right beside us.

“Not now, bagel, this doesn’t concern you.” I pushed back, his jaw dropped and he stopped jogging. He started to say something but I interrupted him, shoving the batcave door shut behind me and Y/n.

We turned, the girls were still here and they just stared blankly at me. 

Then I threw my hands up in celebration, “I’m having a baby!”

They all cheered and Penelope pulled us all into a group hug.

“Congratulations, you two,” Emily smiled,

“You’ll be great parents.” JJ added.

I looked down at Y/n, smiling and hugging everyone like she had known them her whole life. I knew that I had the potential to be a good parent. But she was already there. 

“I already know what I’m getting you for the baby shower.” I heard Penelope squeak, but at that point I pulled Y/n back into a hug that was just between us, away from the chaos that we brought. I just held her in my arms, careful not to squeeze too hard. 

“Are we gonna go tell the boys?” Y/n asked, drawing everyone’s curious gaze back into us.

I shook my head and tucked her hair behind her ear, ignoring the rest of the group, “Maybe not yet. I like having some things just for the two of us…and Penelope and Emily and JJ.”

They all laughed.

”I wouldn’t want it any other way,” she stretched up on her tiptoes, but I had to lean down to meet her halfway, smiling all the way down. The kiss was sweet and soft, but short lived when interrupted by the door falling open and a large man falling through it— clearly having been listening in on the conversation.

Derek hit the ground with a thud and a groan, but he didn’t bother picking himself up, even with the five sets of eyes staring at him. 

Instead he smiled, and directed his eyes between both me and Y/n. 

So much for having something for myself.

“Congratulations…” he started, before smirking stupidly and allowing his eyes to focus on me, “Daddy.”


End file.
